Choke
Choke Source is the eighteenth episode of season three, and the sixty-second episode overall. This episode is set to air on May 1, 2012. Filming for this episode ended on April 11, 2012 Source Source 2 Summary *The subject of domestic violence comes to the forefront when one of McKinley’s own admits to being in an abusive relationship; while students and teachers are stunned by the revelation, they rally to show their support. Puck *Puck makes a decision about his future after a meeting with his father. *When one of Puck’s schemes backfires, Finn and the guys stage an intervention to prevent their friend from making a terrible mistake. *Puck’s eyes are opened by an unexpected source, spurring him to take greater control of his destiny… but it may already be too late. Source NYADA *Rachel and Kurt finally get their chance to audition for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. *As Rachel and Kurt prepare for their all-important NYADA auditions, they get news that could send all their well-laid plans into a tailspin. Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Domestic violence affects students and teachers at McKinley. Source *One of McKinley's own admits to being in an abusive relationship. Source Rachel, Kurt, and Carmen Tibideaux *This episode will contain the NYADA auditions. Source *One will get into NYADA, the other won't. Source *Whoopi Goldberg has signed on for an extremely pivotal multi-episode arc. She will play Carmen Tibideaux, a theatrical grande dame and a professor at New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) who travels to Ohio to preside over Kurt and Rachel's auditions — and apparently she sticks around long enough to deliver a verdict: She'll appear in roughly three episodes, the first of which is set to air on May 1. Source Coach Beiste *This is a great episode for Coach Beiste. Source *Coach Beiste has a scene with some of the ladies. Source Puck and Cougar *Puck and another cougar. Source James Elliot * He is a potentially recurring character, who dropped out of high school, became a young dad, and then left his wife and kid. He's also got a little bit of a sense of danger about him. Source *James is Puck's estranged father who will be returning in this episode. Source *He will be portrayed by Thomas Calabro. Source Scenes * Damian filmed a bro scene for this episode Source * A scene in the auditorium with the Cheerios. Source * Lea filmed a scene in the auditorium, she is singing a Kelly Clarkson song Source * Whoopi Goldberg is on set and has filmed a scene with Lea Source, and Chris is filming his NYADA audition in the auditorium (3/28) Source as is Lea Source * Lea filmed another scene with Whoopi (3/30) Source * Lea and Whoopi were later joined by Jenna for a scene Source * Kurt's audition will include a lot of high kicks. Source * Lea and Jenna filmed a scene. Source Source Production *They are looking for a group of high school kids that have a "Metal," "Punk," and "Goth" look to them. Source **These people are going to be used for Puck's solo performance. (as seen in the images below) Music Mark *Mark Salling was in the studio. Source Kevin, Harry and Amber *Kevin and Harry tweeted that he and Amber had a song together. Source Source Chris *They also tweeted that Chris has a song. Possibly a solo for 3x17. Source Source Jenna and Lea *Jenna and Lea were in the studio but not necessarily for the same song Source *Lea tweeted she recorded a Kelly Clarkson song. Source *Jenna was in the studio to record a song she's been wanting to do all season. Source Cory *Cory was in the studio. Source Vanessa and Heather *Vanessa and Heather were in the studio. Source Songs *Cry by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel. Source Source Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Puck. Source Source *'TBA' Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Kurt. Source Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Thomas Calabro as Mr. Puckerman Source Gallery finn.jpg tumblr_m100flTUwT1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m10kivHwwy1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg instagr.am.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg metalpuck.jpg |Puck in his solo tumblr_m1klmhDIJ51qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1mmj5GxMV1qe8zdco1_500.jpg|Tina solo on auditorium set ??? tumblr_m2lbzt3Psx1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg Dashboard-1.jpeg Dashboard-2.jpeg Dashboard-3.jpeg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes